The Question X
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Tsuna wants to learn about Italian words after hearing some people from a DVD shout them and who better to ask than his Italian Nii-san? But of course, not only was the question something not anyone wanted to answer, the video itself would send the owner of such video to hell.


**Title:** The Question X

**Summary:** Tsuna wants to learn about Italian words after hearing some people from a DVD shout them and who better to ask than his Italian Nii-sans? But of course, not only was the question something anyone wanted to answer, the video itself would send the owner of such video to hell.

**Black-chan:** It's the tenth one-shot and actually the last since this is now going to be a series! Anyway the series would be entitled "The Question Series: Growing Up" and would be written when I have the time... Enjoy~!

* * *

_"Predente me!"_

_"Fare sesso con me...?"_

_"Ti Amo."_

_"Lamento per me!"_

_"Ahhhh..."_

Tsuna watched in curiosity and confusion as he watched a certain DVD he had found in his father's old unused room.

"What are they saying? Italian?" he thought aloud with an eyebrow raised. "And most importantly, why are they naked on the bed and the man's on top of the lady?"

"Why is the man biting the lady now?"

He paused and glanced again.

"They were enjoying eating each other? Aren't they in pain at all?"

The brunette turned off the player and sighed as more unknown things came to him. He still hadn't heard the meaning of the terms he had asked his aunt before and now, he was curious yet again.

This time about the video and the unknown language.

He wondered why his father owned something like and why the people there seemed to be weird and animalish.

"Why would they like to eat each other? It's not right," Tsuna nodded at his reasoning but then he sighed heavily. "But I have a feeling no one would answer me about this, even Reborn wouldn't."

"What now?" he pampered his thoughts and his finger tapped his chin slightly though he brightened suddenly. "I know!"

"I'll go to Hayato first!"

...

"Hayato!" Tsuna knocked on the door of an apartment and the door opened revealing Hayato, looking about to blow at the one knocking before it turned into something like adoration at the sight of the brunette.

"What are you doing here, Juudaime?" he asked curiously.

"Can you teach me Italian words?" the brunette asked with two big wide eyes begging for something. "Can I come in?"

It took every will of the silver-head to not think inappropriate thoughts to his friend. He could only nodded and prey he wouldn't regret this.

"So, why do you want to learn Italian, Juudaime?" Hayato asked, desperate to not loss his cool at the smaller's eyes which was watching him take out an Italian-English-Japanese dictionary.

"I just watched something that made me interested," Tsuna answered with a smile though it was hinted with secretive tone that made the other curious.

"I see as expected of Juudaime to find something interesting fast!" Hayato smiled brightly and took a sit opposite to the small brunette.

And they started with the lesson but it seemed like Tsuna was not getting anything with how the genius tried to drill those deep words that just made the brunette's head explode.

"Hayato, can you just tell me the meaning of what I'm going to say?" the smaller boy asked with a long sigh. He clearly was not going to last long with his friend's teachings.

"As you wish, Juudaime!" Hayato answered in still the same enthusiasm as when they started.

"What does...," he tried to remember what he heard from the DVD. "...the sentence _"Fare sesso con me"_ mean?"

That froze the taller male and he stared at the smaller boy with paled and disbelief red face.

"Where did you heard those words?" he asked in terror while the brunette merely blinked in confusion.

"While watching this DVD I found in Otou-san's old unused room, I heard a lady say that though it was weird that there was this naked man on top of her, eating her up," Tsuna mumbled his thoughts innocently.

And Hayato fainted.

"Huh? Hayato! Are you okay?!" the young brunette shouted in fright and called out for his friend's sister who was just around the corner.

"Bianchi! Hayato fainted!"

"I can see that," the young lady stated calmly and examined her brother. She turned to the worried brunette and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. Hayato's fine. Something must have just shocked him. How about you go home now and visit tomorrow?"

The small male nodded dejectedly with guilt.

_'It's my fault Hayato fainted. Maybe I shouldn't have asked?'_ he thought sadly as he walked. _'But I really want to know.'_

"Maybe if it's someone tougher then I can?" the boy thought aloud and then went to the opposite direction of his house. **"Then, I'll go to Xanxus-nii!"**

...

"Xanxus-nii! Can I ask you something?" Tsuna asked, hugging on the taller male.

Xanxus glared at him with intensity to kill. Not that he would have noticed anyway.

"Didn't you just ask something?" he replied back angrily, trying to get the boy to stop hugging him which the smaller boy did.

_'That must mean I should continue...?'_ the petite brunette thought in doubt but he was far too curious to care and just asked, "What does the sentence "_Fare sesso con me_" mean?"

If this was anyone and was drinking some liquid, they would have spat it but this was _the_ Xanxus so instead of being worried at whoever tainted the boy, he laughed out loud like there's no tomorrow.

"So who's the scam who wants to do it with you, brat?" the tall male asked mockingly. "Wait! Maybe, you're the one asking for it?"

"Huh?" Tsuna blinked in confusion and frowned. "What do you mean?"

Xanxus raised an eyebrow but then thought the other was faking the confusion.

"Sex!" he said as if it's something important. "Aren't you asking about that, brat?"

"Eh? You mean the algebra formula?" the brunette narrowed his eyes in thought. "What about it?"

"Fare sesso con me means **_have sex with me_**," the raven head stated. "And what's with sex being an algebra formula?"

"Reborn told me "Sex's an algebra formula about mom plus dad equals child" so those naked people in the video were doing math equation but why didn't it not seem so?"

Tsuna didn't like this confusing dialogue and didn't like how the other was staring at him in disbelief.

Though, no one was able to say a word since the small boy's phone, which he had recently received, rang and he had no choice but to answer it.

"Hello?" he greeted unsurely, ignoring the glance sent to him.

"Tsu-chan," the person on the other line, Nana, sounded relieved. "Bianchi said you asked Hayato something that caused him to faint. What is it?"

The brunette bit his lips and sighed, thinking of just saying the truth since he was a horrible liar.

"I asked him what the sentence "_Fare sesso con me_" mean and then I went to Xanxus-nii who answered it means **have sex with me**. And...," he blinked in confusion. "Okaa-san, hung up?"

"Oi, brat," Xanxus called out surprisingly hesitant. "That was you mother, right?"

Tsuna nodded and the other paled.

Xanxus cursed and swore from the letter A to Z loudly, making the brunette jump.

And all of a sudden, the temperature decreased to 0 degree.

"Xanxus, what have you been teaching my sweet Tsu-chan?" Nana appeared out of nowhere and Xanxus would have admitting not deny his fear to the woman.

"Okaa-san!" Tsuna greeted and hugged his mother, oblivious to the killer intent being emitted by the woman. "It's not Xanxus-nii's fault! I really was curious about the words and he just answered them plus if I hadn't found that DVD in Otou-san's old unused room, I wouldn't be this curious!"

"DVD?" Nana turned to her son. The punishment to Xanxus was forgotten for now.

"Yup, the DVD with video about naked people eating each other and saying Italian words!" Tsuna answered innocently, not knowing he had just sent his mother out to get his father.

"I see," Nana nodded with a smile, already planning out how too torture her husband and then turned to Xanxus. "Don't worry. I still won't forget about you."

Xanxus would have flinched if he was just about anyone and was he glad, he wasn't just about anyone since he didn't. Though, he did shiver and had one thought.

_'I'm dead! And I was still recovering from last time about the curses and swears!'_

Tsuna and Nana went along hand in hand, not knowing or caring about what they left behind.

...

"Iemitsu, dear, can you explain why Tsu-chan found some porn DVD in your old room?"

"Well, that is um..." Gulp.

"Prepare yourself when you get back in Japan."

* * *

**Black-chan:** Should I really change the rating? xD And about the porn thing... Well, Iemitsu was a normal teenage with normal hormone when he was young, right? So I at least thought he had one of those thing... Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and please review~?


End file.
